Harry Potter and the Rising Spirits
by Piximon Girl
Summary: Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts... with special companions. PG for VERY breif language
1. The First Encounter

Harry Potter  
and  
The Rising Spirits  
  
Chapter 1  
Harry's First Encounter  
  
On 64 Pivet Drive, a house full of the 3 Dursley's, was unusually loud. But not only the 3 lived there, but so did Harry Potter, the most famous wizard in the wizarding world, which the Dursleys did not approve of. It was loud due to Harry's pet, Hedwig, who was an owl.  
  
"Blast that wretched hooter! What the hell made her freak?" yelled Uncle Vernon. Harry was trying desperately to hold Hedwig down, and he had many scratches on his face, Hedwig was not going to calm down anytime soon.  
  
"I... I don't know," gasped Harry. "She just... snapped, she might've seen something!"  
  
"There's nothing in this room she isn't used to!" snapped Aunt Petunia. Dudley was in the far corner, trying to stay away from the raging bird but not too far away to not hear his mum and dad yelling at Harry. He loved it.  
  
"If that bird doesn't shut up you little twit, then we're making her stay outside for the rest of the summer!" Uncle Vernon threatened. Hedwig must've heard, because she stopped altogether, but Harry could see fear in her eyes. Then the Dursley's left harry to clean up the mess in his room that Hedwig made. Grumbling, Harry picked up his books and parchments.  
  
"Honestly Hedwig, what was wrong? You've never done this before..." he muttered as he picked up his letter to Hermione, now all scratched and torn. Hedwig gave a small frightened "hoot" and flapped her wings. "I wish you could tell me what you saw," said Harry.  
  
No sooner had Harry spoke, then a blue flash appeared in his room. The light died away, and in it's place stood a little girl, she looked no more than 5 or so, but she couldn't be a living girl, Harry could see right through her.  
  
"It was me your owl saw," replied the little girl. It sounded so young, yet so far away and distant. "I needed to talk to you, but before you saw me your owl did." Harry was startled. How could he miss a light that bright?  
  
"Who are you?" asked Harry. The little girl smiled.  
  
"Jessica, another wizard like you. And we have a very strong relationship Harry Potter." She smiled slyly as to make Harry guess who she was. When Harry had no luck, she spoke, more solemnly, "I would've been your sister." 


	2. With The Weasley's

"My... sister?" had Harry heard it right? This young girl would've been her sister? Jessica looked very sad.  
  
"Yes... um... Voldemort had killed me before you were born... I hadn't even gone to Hogwarts yet. I was 5 when it happened, mum was pregnant with you then, but I was playing with my friends, we went into an alley, and..." She stopped, pure white streaks ran down her cheeks. Harry understood, somewhat.  
  
"So then... wouldn't you be 20 now? I mean, I'm 15 now, and..."  
  
"Spirits don't grow up." interrupted Jessica. "Surely Nearly-Headless-Nick could tell you that..."  
  
"YOU knew Nick?" asked Harry. Jessica laughed a little.  
  
"Yes actually, he was a spirit though, but he always came to say hi to mum and dad, once I jumped behind him and shouted "BOO!" and his head fell off, hanging on, mum scolded me, but Nick laughed... he was a great man, er, ghost."  
  
"Well..." Was it leagal to invite a 5-year old-ghost to Hogwarts? Well, she would've been 20 if she'd lived... "You could come with me to see him at Hogwarts." That cheered her up.  
  
"Oh really? And Nearly-Headless-Nick's going to be there, Oh my god!" But then his sister paused. "Do you know... the Weasley's?"  
  
"Yes actually, Ron's my best friend." Jessica must've been blushing, her silvery skin was turning pink. "Then you must know Bill..."  
  
"Yah..."  
  
"OH MY GOD! I used to always play with Bill! He was my MAJOR crush, even as a little girl!" She started twirling in place, but then... "But he's not dead... he grew up..." Harry knew that of course, but he started feeling pity for her. She grabbed Harry's collar and started shaking him with all her spirit strength. He felt her chilling skin pass through him. "How is he? Does he have a job? Would I be able to see him again? Is he still a cutie pie?"  
  
"Uh... I might be going to their house for the rest of the summer... and..." Harry stuttered. Then, a tiny owl flew into the room with a letter. "Pig!" The scrawny bird flew onto Harry's shoulder and pecked at his ear. Harry took the letter and read...  
  
Harry,  
Mom said you could stay for the rest of the summer if the Dursely's said it was alright. Even if they don't say so, we're getting you anyway. Please be ready by 7 pm on August 1.  
Ron  
  
Jessica was so happy, she couldn't talk. "That's today!" she yelled. She grabbed Harry's things and shoved them in the trunk, then flew downstairs. Within minutes she ran up, a smile on her face. "They didn't care, they turned as white as me!" She twirled around the room once more. "Oh I hope he doesn't matter that I still look 5, I act like I'm my rightful age!" Harry nodded slightly, opening his trunk to organize his belongings. Pig flew around the room happily, and Hedwig glared at him. The time flew by, and at 6:55, Harry and Jessica went downstairs, only to see that all the Weasley's were just climbing out of the fire place, Jessica hid behind Harry quickly, but no one noticed.  
  
"C'mon Harry," teased George, "The fire's fine!"  
  
"But..." Harry stalled. Could a ghost travel by fireplace? "Ok." He grabbed the floo powder and threw it in the fire place before everyone else. He stepped in the fire place, "The Burrow!" he said, and felt himself fly up through the dusty tunnel. In moments, he landed in the Weasley's fire place, Jessica right next to him. He didn't see Mrs. Weasley there.  
  
"Good heavens dear! What is that next to you?" she shrieked.  
  



End file.
